You were Meant for Me
by angeleyenc
Summary: Jo wished dean was still alive.


"You were meant for me"

Disclaimer: I got the idea from jewel's song "You were meant for me", and it just reminded me of Jo/ Dean so here it is… Oh! I don't own anything! I still wish I owned Dean and Sam. (sigh) they belong to Kripke. Jewel owns this sad yet lovely song. Takes place after Lazarus Rising.

It was night time at the newly rebuild roadhouse. A lone figure was on the roof after putting up a good fight in the bar. The lone figure was that of a hunter named Joanna Harvelle daughter of Ellen Harvelle who is the owner of Harvelle Roadhouse. Jo was not the same person she use to be. No, she was a lot harder and broken at the same time. Why? She got her heart broken by death who took the one person she may have loved away from her.

_i hear the clock, it's 6am  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off all the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door_

_I never put wet towels on the floor anymore _

Every night she would go to the roof and sit there waiting for him to come back to her. Her one true love was Dean Winchester to be exact; ever since he died, she would go up onto the roof and wait for him to come home. But knew it was just a dream.

_CHORUS  
Cause  
Dreams last so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

After she left the bar in Duluth, she started to hunt more. She would hunt anything she could; she would still talk to her mom letting her know where she was at any given time. But she needed to do this if even for a little while, for she found she was close to her dad by hunting. Then she received devasting news… Dean Winchester the love her life was dead.

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken and people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie but it just wasn't the same  
Cause it was happy and I was sad  
And it made me miss you oh so bad_

She immediately called her mom to see if it was true. Unfortunately, it was. Apparently he made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam, his brother back from being killed by a psychic like him. So he had one year and one year only to live. Try as they might, they couldn't get dean out of his deal. So now he was in hell. 'He didn't deserve that' she thought. Nobody did.

_CHORUS  
Cause  
Dreams last so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

Jo moved back with her mom at the new roadhouse after yellow eyes burned it down. She still hunts but only if the cases are nearby. She tried talking to Sam but found that his number was disconnected. So now she tries to get on with her life but it just wasn't the same without him.

_BRIDGE  
I go about my business, I'm doing fine  
Besides, what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken every day_

Her heart is broken but time heals all wounds as she tells herself to believe that. She doesn't talk to anyone much anymore, always distancing herself with work or hunting.

I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick up a book, and I turn the sheets down  
And I take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
I shouldn't think anymore tonight

One night when Jo was working at the bar, some hunter made the comment on how Dean Winchester deserved to go to hell after opening the devils gate and Jo just lost it. She broke his nose and pride. It took three people including her mother to pry her off of the guy. She fled after that. She ran to the roof. So now here she is waiting for him to come back to her. _  
_  
_CHORUS  
Cause  
Dreams last so long  
Even after you're gone  
And I know, that you love me  
And soon i know you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you _

As she sat on the roof thinking of him, she had tears in her eyes from all the pain, she carried. She never noticed a figure making their way toward her with tears in his own eyes and sat down right next to her.

She was about to tell the person to go away when she saw _him_. There he was sitting no less than an inch away was Dean Winchester himself.

She was about to open her mouth when he crashed his lips on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around him. Holding him close to her, afraid that he wasn't real. But when the kissed ended he was still there. She smiled a heart felt smile for the first time in months. He too smiled for the first time since he reunited with Sam and Bobby. Then she punched him in the nose again.

"That was for leaving and not calling me you dick."

But she had no heat in her words. Dean just kissed her again to shut her up.

Yep, even he had to admit they were meant for each other. This time he would not leave her again.

The end…..

A/n: So kinda a happy ending. Tell me what you think? It's my first jo/ dean fic. So please be nice. K?


End file.
